


[Podfic] Discoveries

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jathis' summary:Aziraphale learns something new about Crowley’s body.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751458) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis). 



Listen to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ss06rz0vsz11y38/GO_Discoveries.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
**Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> This Podfic was recorded for the MY TURN Challenge of the Voiceteam 2020 Project by the team Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 (to appease our mascot, Iolanthe, the purple Dragon)
> 
> During other Voiceteam 2020 challenges this story had also been recorded by: [LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020/works/24010447)


End file.
